An Arrangement or Two
by starlesscity
Summary: Gaara and Naruto have an understanding in the form of an occasional sexual relationship. It’s during one of their more rougher sessions that it’s taken the wrong way. Uchichas can be possessive like that. Main is SasuNaru but some heavy GaaraNaruto.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Naruto related. _Period_. Not even a DVD or plushie. Isn't this extremely sad? Yes, I thought so too :(

**Summary:** Gaara and Naruto have an understanding in the form of an occasional sexual relationship. It's during one of their more rougher sessions that it's taken the wrong way. Uchichas can be possessive like that.

**Pairing List:** Sasuke/Naruto with some Gaara/Naruto on the side.

**Chapters:** 1/2

**Updates:** The next part should be posted in two days unless outside interference prevents me from reaching the internet/computer to upload it.

**Beta:** The incredible Miss Lady Ivvy because, omg you guys, she's actually like, _fast_ and _on time_ and uses _colours_. Could this shit be real? I think it is. 'Cause oh man; she's just like, awesome.

**A/N:** This is the first of two parts and is quite Gaara/Naruto heavy. The main pairing _is_ Sasuke/Naruto, but that will be focused on in the second chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is love.

* * *

**An Arrangement or Two**

_Part 1_

Naruto couldn't tell you how it happened if he tried.

It seemed like one day he was just trying to get Sakura to give him a chance instead of fawning over Sasuke- Lord knew he'd never look at her. The next found him very much not-so-straight as he snuck off to meet up in random, forgotten places with Gaara.

The sand-ninja had been the one to start the whole thing. He had come up to Naruto and flat out told him they were going to have a relationship.

Naturally, Naruto had _freaked the fuck out_ and got the hell away from him. Gaara hadn't followed, and it wasn't until days later that he found himself with sand around his wrists as he was held against a tree.

Calmly, Gaara had explained that this was going to happen, no doubt in his voice. He informed Naruto that since they understood each other and lived villages apart, no one would have to know. It was a convenience and no emotions would be involved.

Now for all Naruto wasn't, he still _was_ a horny nineteen year old, and when Gaara came forward and kissed him _like that_, he kind of decided that he could give this whole gay thing a go. After all, it was just sex, right?

Gaara seemed to think so, because apart from that first kiss, they'd never been anything other then hands and mouths below the belt, or just plain and simple fucking. It didn't get to happen often though. Neither of them visited the other's village that frequently.

In fact, it had been two months since they'd seen each other, so when Naruto heard that Gaara was in town on business he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he made his way to the room Gaara always stayed in.

Gaara had nodded at him, and they'd done the usual pleasantries that came from the tentative friendship they shared.

Just before he left, Gaara's sand sprinkled a pattern on the ground, the words barely forming before the grains were separating and disappearing as if they'd never been there.

Naruto nodded, the place and time feeling burned in his mind, even if he never showed it, simply calling out a cheerful goodbye and walking away from Gaara's room. He even waved at the guards at their stations throughout the building.

Gaara made sure to keep everything secretive, and Naruto was fine with that. He preferred a little discretion rather than having the whole town know he was sleeping with the Kazekage of the Sand Village.

No, he was fine with all that. The only part he didn't like was lying to his friends about where he disappeared to on those nights he spent with Gaara - and on a few memorable occasions, days - that Gaara was in town.

He was feeling almost like Kakashi the way his lies had been coming out recently. He'd been believed about as much as him too, and people were starting to get curious. Not enough to pry, thankfully, but enough that he could read the concern on their faces.

Luckily though, he didn't have to worry about it this time. Gaara wanted them to meet up tonight, in one of the more… secluded areas of the forest. It worked well, since he had already told people he would be training by himself tonight.

A mischievous smile curved his lips, his eyes glinting with faint amusement. He would indeed be exercising, just a… different form of it. It would be the closest to the truth he'd told anyone in quite a while, that was for sure.

His grin turned softer then as he changed his direction to the training grounds. Gaara would be there in an hour, so there really wasn't any point in going home. He could always train for a little bit before hand anyway. It would help stretch out his muscles.

Starting up a bit of a jog, it didn't take him long to reach the grounds and jump into the trees, quietly and quickly making his way in the direction he knew the little glade they'd… used before was.

He was maybe halfway there when he felt someone's presence on a higher branch and a little to the right of where he was. Lifting his head he almost groaned as he found Sasuke Uchiha smirking at him. The bastard was probably here to train and judging by the glint in his eyes, Sasuke was probably going to try and angle a fight out of him. He really didn't need this.

"Tch. It took you _this_ long to notice me?" Sasuke drawled.

_Don't kill him, resist the urge_. He mentally told himself before replying, "Shut up."

The smallest smirk twitched at Sasuke's lips. "You don't make a very good ninja, do you? Not even the slightest idea I was here."

"Fuck off Sasuke," Naruto snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

The Uchiha quickly frowned and dropped down to the same branch as Naruto.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Naruto really didn't have it in him to lash out either verbally or physically at Sasuke. He just really couldn't summon up the will.

He hated to admit it, but he was tired. Plain fucking tired of every aspect of his life. Of his missions, friends, responsibilities, goals. Not to mention the villagers and Sasuke too. Hell, just, _everything_. He needed a break. _Gaara_ was a break.

When they met up it was the only time he could just, forget everything that happened in his life, his _village_. The same thing, he was sure, could be said for Gaara.

They both needed a moment's fucking peace from the shit that was their life. So they did this. They used the emotional and physical release of connecting with someone else and it _helped_.

And it had been months. Months of no contact with Gaara which, if he was being honest, was getting a little worrying how dependent on this… thing that he'd become. But that wasn't his main problem right now.

No, what he was more concerned about was a _contemplative_ Sasuke Uchiha. He'd learnt from a young age that a thinking Sasuke was never good thing unless he was on your side, fighting _with_ you.

Since it was pretty damn rare that Sasuke ever sided with him other than to save their lives - which even then was still uncommon - he'd usually sidetrack Sasuke by picking a fight, anything to get his attention elsewhere.

He was running out of time though, and Sasuke wasn't one to _look_ like he was interested. His whole persona was a derivative of the phrase '_I don't care_'. For once it would work to his advantage.

So with a shrug off his shoulders, Naruto said, answering the question he'd thus far ignored. "I'm fine," he paused, moving around Sasuke before adding, "And I'm going now."

Not waiting for - or expecting a reply - he jumped onto another branch and started calmly making his way through the trees. And if he was a bit faster then he usually was? Well, no one would know.

**-break-**

He reached the clearing a few minutes before their set time, having detoured slightly to let his mind unwind. Gaara was already there when he arrived and was casually leaning against one of the trees, his left hand holding the top of his gourd lightly as it rested on the ground.

Naruto smiled a little. "We came here to fuck, not fight. Why bring it?"

The smallest smirk twitched at Gaara's lips, and Naruto felt fine tendrils of sand brushing his arms before collecting at his wrists.

Looking back up at Gaara with raised eyebrows, he questioned, "Bondage mood, huh?"

"You seemed more downtrodden then usual," He replied, his tone bearing no room for argument, simply stating facts. "So you want someone to break you."

A soft, fleeting smile appeared on Naruto's face before it turned blank and he nodded. The next thing he knew, sand was clenching tightly around his hands before he was smashed against a tree.

His mouth opened in a silent cry as he tensed against the trunk, his body already trying to twist out of the hold he'd been put under. He wasn't having any success, and then suddenly, Gaara was in front of him, smirking completely now.

He brought out a kunai and sliced open Naruto's shirt. The faint sting of the blade lightly slicing his skin and making Gaara's eyes flash in contentment. It let Naruto know that Gaara had deliberately aimed it deeper than needed to cut the material.

Gaara's eyes moved back to his then, and he felt the sand tighten around him as he struggled more, because this _was_ a battle. It made it more fun that way. Gaara liked to torment and break someone, and Naruto liked the feeling just as much as trying to fight it.

"Stop it." He felt a hand around his throat, making it slightly harder to breath. He made his movements less violent, but didn't completely stop them. Gaara's eyes got dangerously dark. "I won't tolerate this."

Naruto glared and tried to break free, but Gaara yanked him forward using a mix of sand and his own strength.

"You will submit to me," he snarled, and for the second time in his life, Gaara kissed him.

His eyes widened slightly as Gaara's tongue pushed into his mouth and mapped the area. He was stunned for a few seconds; before he felt the sand shift on his wrists just enough that he knew this wasn't any kind of emotion. This was pure dominance Gaara was displaying. Gaara was increasing their game to something more emotionally brutal.

Naruto inwardly grinned before responding in turn and trying to bite his tongue and push away. Gaara just slammed him back against the tree and bit his own tongue in retaliation. It was hard enough that he started to bleed, their blood only mixing in their mouths to make the kiss that much more feral.

He could feel a whimper wanting to be let loose, but he held it in as he felt blood start to drip down his jaw. He was running out of air and was trying to pull away, but with the position Gaara had him in it was damn near impossible.

Naruto wasn't even sure what he was going to do, but the kiss, the contact, _everything_ was broken as Gaara disappeared and the sand that was holding Naruto up went with him, making him topple to the ground and land on his hands and knees.

Eyes snapping open, he looked up and was relatively stunned to find Gaara picking himself up off the ground, fury in his eyes as _Sasuke_ stood in the middle of the clearing, Sharingan spinning as he glared death on Gaara. Had… had Sasuke followed him?

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Sasuke all but snarled.

Matching Sasuke's glare as sand started to spin around him, Garra growled out. "Something that does not concern you."

Of all the things Naruto expected, Sasuke flying at Gaara with so much anger was not it. Naruto never got a chance to blink, or move, hell do _anything_ as suddenly a battle was going on, Sasuke and Gaara flying amongst the trees and doing their best to kill each other.

Naruto just kind of sat there in shock for a few moments before he hurriedly stood up. Pulling off the remainder of his ripped clothes, he was left in only his pants as he jumped into the trees and sprinted towards their heated and quite obviously deadly battle.

He knew that Garra wouldn't actually _kill_ Sasuke, maybe break a few of Sasuke's bones if anything. He was probably just using the battle as another means of blowing off steam. He did it back in Sand after all. Granted he actually did kill the people he took on there - mostly thieves and murderers - but to him the whole thing was a relaxing exercise.

So, no, Gaara wasn't his concern, Sasuke was. He didn't doubt that if given the option, Sasuke would land a killing blow on Gaara happily. That was something he couldn't allow to happen.

Looking up, he managed to spot their battle raging on the branch of an already charred and somewhat mutilated tree. Propelling himself towards the branch, Naruto managed to snag Sasuke's wrist before positioning himself between the two of them. This way, any attacks by either of them would have to go through him. He heard more then saw Gaara's sand disappear.

"Sas-" He tried, but was cut off.

"Get out of the way, Naruto," He snarled, Sharingan still blazing as he glared at Gaara, yanking his hand free from Naruto.

He knew he didn't have a choice, or the time to do anything else so he blurted out, hands moving to press against Sasuke's chest and hold him back, "No! Sasuke! I'm dating Gaara."

Not only did Sasuke freeze against him, but he could practically hear Gaara's mental '_you're what?_'. Which, okay, fair point, since they weren't doing anything but screwing. He just didn't think saying that would be doing the situation any favours. At least this way he could try and appeal to Sasuke's compassion… small as it was.

"What?" Sasuke finally murmured, his eyes fading back to their usual black.

Naruto gave a small smile and went to speak, only to wince at the pain in his tongue. More blood was now in his mouth after all the movement from talking, so he turned his head and spat it out.

"I didn't know I bit you that hard," Gaara commented casually.

Lifting his head up, he saw Sasuke glare at Gaara, something more than anger in his eyes, but Naruto had no idea what it was, and it was gone too quickly to decipher.

He never got a chance to study Sasuke further as he turned and went to drop off the branch. Naruto caught his sleeve before he could, not sure why he did it, but needing to know Sasuke wasn't rejecting him because of his sexuality.

They had grown rather close over the years, and he was willing to admit - even if only to himself - that he valued Sasuke's friendship more than anyone else's.

"Sasuke-" He shut his mouth when Sasuke yanked his arm free.

"Go back to your _boyfriend_," He practically snarled, not looking at Naruto.

Naruto went to reply, but Sasuke was quicker, using the hand symbols needed to teleport away.

Cursing, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Shit."

"Boyfriends, Naruto?" Gaara questioned, not annoyed but simply curious.

Turning around, Naruto gave him a sheepish smile, one that, if he was being honest, was a lot more forced then normal. "I thought he would be less likely to pummel us that way."

Gaara noticed the strain on his face before waving him off. "Go. Make sure the Uchiha will accept you."

"How-" Naruto started, but when Gaara give him a bland look he shut his mouth.

"You talk about him." Gaara stated, looking bored. "It's not hard."

Rubbing the back of his neck lightly, Naruto said, "Sorry about tonight."

Gaara gave the barest shrug. "Go."

He disappeared in a swirl of sand then, but Naruto knew things between them were still okay. The small smirk Gaara had sent before disappearing had been enough of an indication. So without a second thought, he started making his way through the trees.

He'd have to grab a spare change of clothes first, but after that he needed to talk to Sasuke, to explain that he wasn't Gaara's boyfriend and to find out if Sasuke was okay with his team-mate being bisexual.

After all, it wasn't like Naruto would hit on him. That would have to make Sasuke feel better and at least count for something, right?

* * *

**A/N:** As stated in the top note, the next part will be up in a few days. Here's hoping you're enjoying it :D


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Naruto related. _Period_. Not even a DVD or plushie. Isn't this extremely sad? Yes, I thought so too :(

**Full Summary:** Gaara and Naruto have an understanding in the form of an occasional sexual relationship. It's during one of their more rougher sessions that it's taken the wrong way. Uchichas can be possessive like that.

**Pairing List:** Sasuke/Naruto with some Gaara/Naruto on the side.

**Chapters:** 2/2

**Beta:** The incredible Miss Lady Ivvy because, omg you guys, she's actually like, _fast_ and _on time_ and uses _colours_. Could this shit be real? I think it is. 'Cause oh man; she's just like, awesome.

**A/N:** Here is the second part! I hope it lives up to you expectations and you enjoy it. I should hopefully have more Naruto stories up soon regardless. *grins*

* * *

_Part 2_

Naruto had gotten home in record time, and after washing his face - and mouth - of blood, he got changed before practically sprinting the entire way to Sasuke's house, knowing that was where the other would be.

When he reached the mansion of a home Naruto internally rolled his eyes at the size of it as well as the memory of first seeing it and teasing Sasuke about it while Sakura gushed. Sasuke seemed to have preferred his reaction.

Shaking off the thought, he stopped at the front step before knocking on the door. He shifted his weight from foot to foot for a few awkward moments before the door was pulled open by a blank faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke-" He started, only to be cut off when the door slammed shut in his face, making him blink.

After a few seconds of confusion, he scowled. _Oh for fuck's sake_.

Naruto started pounding his fist on the door. "Open this damn door, Uchiha!"

When he didn't get a reply and the door still didn't open, he growled. "If you don't open it then I will forcibly _knock it down_."

The door was yanked open at that, and he was met with Sasuke's hard glare. "Just because you destroy your own apartment doesn't mean you can take the same liberty with _my_ home."

"Then stop being a _dick_."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further. "You'd know all about them, wouldn't you?"

Naruto felt the air leave him in a rush. He felt like he'd just been punched, and he was sure the hurt showed in his eyes because Sasuke's face lost most of its hostility.

"Sorry," He quietly apologised, confirming that Sasuke did see how much the barb had stung. They only ever took back insults when it noticeably affected the other.

Naruto tried to shrug it off, but he doubted he did too well. "It's fine." He paused before asking, "Sasuke. Do you…" he hesitated, "Do you have a problem with it?"

It was only because he was so focused, watching Sasuke's face for the slightest hint of what he was feeling, that he saw Sasuke tense as the emotion he'd seen in his eyes back in the forest flashed in them again. Both were only there for a split second, before his face was back to its neutral mask and his shoulders were relaxed. "I don't care who you date."

"Yes, you do." He stated quite plainly; internally thankful that he'd kept all the hurt from his voice. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so pissed off," he paused, "or have run away."

Sasuke shrugged, but didn't verbally respond.

Trying a different tactic, Naruto did his best to be reassuring, "I'm not going to hit on you or become a raging fanboy because of this. Just because I like guys too, it doesn't mean I'll fall for you."

Naruto eyes widened when Sasuke visibly flinched, his eyes dropping for a moment before they lifted back to Nauto's. They were once again revealing nothing. "I'm not stupid. You're dating Gaara."

This time it was Naruto's turn to look at the ground, only he was much slower at reconnecting their eyes. "I'm not," he said quietly.

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

With a shrug, Naruto answered, "We're not dating."

"So you're what?" Sasuke asked, something almost like… annoyance in his voice? "Just fucking?"

There was something about how he said it, or maybe the fact that _Sasuke_ was the one saying it, but it made Naruto flinch and hold down a wince. "It's… complicated."

"Whatever," Sasuke voice was clipped. "It's not my business."

He was right, it wasn't. But Naruto still felt like he owed Sasuke an explanation. He didn't know _why_ exactly. He just… did. Sasuke was his best friend and… maybe that was it? He felt bad for not sharing this with him? But, they weren't the kind of friends to tell each other secrets. They _never_ did, and he couldn't explain it, but he felt inexplicably _guilty_ over the whole situation.

"Sasuke," He suddenly said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had surrounded them, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Sasuke's face openly displayed his surprise, and Naruto didn't blame him. He was still trying to catch up with what his mouth had said. Was hell freezing over or was it just him?

God, had he even _argued_ with Sasuke today?

It took him a few moments before he realised, no, he hadn't. He didn't even have the urge to either. Today everything had almost been… civil between them. It was nice, in a somewhat strange way.

"You didn't have to," Sasuke replied, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, but his voice was quieter, _softer_, as if he didn't want to break whatever… moment they were having either. "But, thank you."

Naruto smiled slightly. "So, uh." He gestured between them, "Anything else we need to… say?"

Sasuke looked ready to speak, but then he hesitated. Naruto waited for a few moments, but when the other didn't say anything, he prompted, "Yeah?"

There was a moment silence. "I," Sasuke stopped abruptly, before he possibly - Naruto wasn't entirely sure - sighed a little and stepped aside. "I've got ramen," was his only way of explanation.

Slightly suspicious, but not willing to break this strange thing they had going - not to mention he _was_ hungry - Naruto stepped over the threshold, and after Sasuke shut the door, he followed the other ninja through his house and towards the kitchen.

When they reached it, Sasuke nodded slightly at one of the chairs surrounding a small table in the middle of the room. Naruto took a seat and watched as Sasuke went to the fridge and pulled out what was indeed ramen.

"I'm surprised you have any," Naruto commented, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at him, but seeing nothing hostile, he turned back to what he was doing. "Too many years hanging around you," He replied.

Naruto laughed, his smile becoming more natural, curved with amusement. "What can I say, I eventually win everyone over."

"Or merely you grow so used to it that you learn it's better to just give up and accept it. It's less painful that way."

Naruto straightened a little, feeling like they suddenly weren't talking about food anymore, but Sasuke hadn't reacted. He didn't look any different and his muscles hadn't tensed. There was nothing to indicate the conversation had changed.

"Admit it." Naruto said, deciding on not probing it. "You've grown to love ramen."

Sasuke's whole body was on edge by the time Naruto was finished. Naruto was actually kind of concerned. How many times had he gone like that in the past hour?

"It's kind of unavoidable," Sasuke whispered, and warning bells suddenly went off in Naruto's head.

This _wasn't_ about food. No way. This was… something else. Something he didn't understand since he still had no idea what Sasuke really _meant_, but it wasn't ramen. That was for sure.

"Well ramen is… good," he said carefully, eyes not able to leave Sasuke's bowed head as he tried not to say anything incriminating while still keeping Sasuke talking.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, "It is," he paused, seemed to hesitate before saying, his voice now filled with determination, "But it doesn't always agree with me."

Naruto's eyes widened, but Sasuke spoke again, "In fact. It used to hate me. Things changed though. Not enough. But I'll take a little pain if it gets me a little closer, even if it won't ever be exactly what I want."

Swallowing, Naruto managed to get out, only stuttering once, "Y-You said you loved it?"

He had never seen Sasuke so strained before, as his head only seemed to duck down further. "…Yeah."

For the second time in the past hour, Sasuke managed to knock all the wind out of him with words alone as he sat gaping at his best friend. The guy who just _confessed_ to him using a _ramen_ metaphor.

Which was just plain-_oh_. "You were jealous," Naruto stated, not able to keep up the pretence they had as his mind ran around in dizzying circles, "when you thought I was dating Gaara. That's what was in your eyes."

"Naruto," Sasuke warned. "This is food."

Naruto blinked at that, his mind actually stopping for a second and allowing him to absorb what Sasuke was telling him. When it sunk in, his temper reared its ugly head. Granted, it was more controlled since when he was a child, but he was still rather easy to rile up.

"No, this is _you_, and if you try and sell me something else I will _rasengan_ your ass."

He was kind of surprised when Sasuke actually relaxed at that. "Tch. Like you could."

Naruto rolled his eyes before he stood up. When his chair scraped against the floor, he saw Sasuke's back lose the little relaxation it had gained a few seconds ago. He then turned around to face Naruto, his face was carefully blank but his eyes were tracking Naruto's every movement.

Stopping in front of Sasuke, he asked, face showing nothing but contemplation, and maybe a hint of guilt, "How long?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, looking completely on the defence, but his voice was annoyed, "How long what?"

He wanted to hit him, really, Naruto wanted to punch him in the face. He wouldn't though. He was older, calmer and just, _smarter_. Basically, he knew that any attack, verbal or physical would make Sasuke retreat into his shell and more than likely damage their friendship, probably beyond repair.

"Don't answer then," he shrugged. "Although, if you keep hiding from it, you're never going to get my response to this."

There, logic. Sasuke was a smart guy. He'd take the bait and Naruto could know how long Sasuke had been in love with him and maybe then he would freak out, and seriously, _why wasn't he freaking out yet_?

Gaara had made him do it in five seconds. So why couldn't Sasuke's confession do the same thing?

He internally grimaced at the question. He already knew the answer to that. It was because everything felt so natural, like it was a simple progression. Which, okay, right- he had never expected the next step to be anywhere near boyfriends.

Enemies, rivals, friends, best friends, _boyfriends_? No see, that wasn't adding up, thank you very much and-

"Why do I care about your thoughts?"

-that wasn't what he expected.

Blinking at Sasuke, he asked, perhaps a little put out, "Why the hell wouldn't you?"

Sasuke looked bored. "I've never cared about your opinion before. Why now?"

Clenching his fists, Naruto was _really_ tempted to go back on his silent chant to not kill Sasuke. Really, he was asking for it. You didn't confess love, okay, _love_, and then pretend the conversation never happened. Not when the person you're in love with is _trying to get their sanity back_.

Just, why couldn't Sasuke be simple? _Once_. How was he supposed to figure out if he… did like Sasuke back or not when Sasuke wasn't even _helping_?

Shit. Why did he get the emotional handicapped as an admirer? Really, it was completely unfair in his book. At least Gaara had a backbone-ah.

He just shrugged, holding in his smirk and answering Sasuke's question, "I just thought you might. After all, Gaara wanted mine after he kissed me and offered his proposal. I guess he was just a little more ready for an answer, _braver_ even."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously before he eventually bit out, "Different circumstances."

Raising his eyebrows, Naruto tilted his head to the left slightly, "How so?"

He had hands on his shoulders before he was slammed back against the wall - on the opposite side of the room, damn Uchihas and their speed.

Not getting a chance to protest - because, _ow_, his head - he suddenly had lips on his, and _woah_. Sasuke was kissing him.

_Sasuke_ was _**kissing**_ him.

Letting out a small squeak, he half expected Sasuke to try and deepen the kiss, but he didn't, just kept their lips pressed together, hands so tight on his shoulders and lips pressing so hard. It was just… desperation. Like he was so positive, so _certain_, that he would never get this chance again.

When he realised it, Naruto felt his heart just… _ache_.

He was about to lift his hand, thread it through Sasuke's hair and kiss him back, when Sasuke moved his mouth away. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered, his voice so defeated, more broken than Naruto had ever heard it, "Because Gaara wasn't in love with you."

Opening his eyes, Naruto stared into depressed black orbs that held so much misery in them, misery Sasuke wasn't even trying to hide.

His fingers slipping from Naruto's shirt, Sasuke's hands slowly dropped away from his shoulders, but he otherwise didn't move. Naruto quickly figured out that he was just waiting to be pushed away. That he wouldn't leave until he was forced too.

Not knowing what else to do - there _was_ nothing else to do; because maybe this had been here all along, without him realising - Naruto brought his arms to Sasuke's waist, wrapping them loosely around the other's torso before pulling him closer.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and Naruto knew he wasn't seeing things when a small measure of hope flashed through them. "Naruto?

With a small smile, Naruto tilted his head up to brush Sasuke's lips softly.

"This love between us?" he said, watching Sasuke's face as it just, lit up. Sasuke's arms coming around his own waist as he made a 'hmm' sound, lips brushing Naruto's cheek.

Smiling softly, Naruto moved his lips to catch the chaste kiss aimed for the corner of his mouth. When he pulled back, he continued, "I think we can come to an arrangement."

When Sasuke's lips tilted up into one of the few smiles he'd ever seen on the other's face, Naruto gave a blinding one back. After all, it wasn't every day your best friend, rival and greatest enemy became your boyfriend.

He guessed he just got lucky.

**-break-**

Silently, on the very edge of the Uchiha compound, crouched on the branch of a tree, a slightly sad smile formed on the ninja there. He held out his hand as the eye of sand fell into his palm. Without a sound, he turned and faded from view.

* * *

**A/N:** So yes, no sex and not very much possessive Uchiha. Sorry about that. Next time maybe :P

**A/Nx2:** Oh so, like, in case you're wondering, there has been a paragraph added to the ending as of the 12/09/10 or 09/12/10 depending where you're from. My lovely new beta Lady Ivvy pointed it out that Gaara should have been covered more at the end so, here you go. All her fault. Hehe.


End file.
